


good behavior

by elithewho



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie had long suspected that Will Darcy was at least a little bit ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good behavior

Lizzie had long suspected that Will Darcy was at least a little bit ticklish. He hid it well, of course. Tickle fits and Will Darcy were seemingly incompatible.

Lizzie couldn’t help but notice the way he squirmed ever so slightly when she brushed her hand against his ribs or breathed lightly on his neck. She knew his ways, by now. He would deny it to the last. But of course, anyone ticklish could easily be broken.

She found Will doing the dishes in the kitchen. It had become his new favorite past time, after Lizzie taught him how. His domestic attributes were woefully lacking and he seemed absurdly pleased with himself after he mastered dish washing.

Lizzie felt positively diabolical as she walked up behind him, signaling her arrival with a chipper greeting and placing her hands on his sides with all the appearance of perfect innocence. She felt him stiffen slightly as her hands rested lightly over the fabric of his shirt.

“Sorry I can’t hug you, my hands are sudsy,” Will said as he finished rinsing the cheese grater.

“Hmm, how can I punish you,” Lizzie mused cheerfully.

“I can think of a few ways,” he said, looking over his shoulder at her, smirking suggestively.

Lizzie grinned into his shoulder and pinched his sides. The sound he made was decidedly undignified. His shoulders twitched and he dropped the handful of silverware he was washing.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” Lizzie said innocently.

Will washed the suds from his hands and turned off the tap. He turned slowly around, but Lizzie kept her hands firmly on his sides with her body trapping him against the sink.

“A bit. Maybe a bit,” he said with an adorably sincere expression. “Everyone’s ticklish.”

“I’m not ticklish at all,” Lizzie said.

Will narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I don’t believe you.”

“Try me.”

Will pinched her sides. Lizzie didn’t react except to raise her eyebrows as if to say, “That’s the best you can do?”

He brushed her neck lightly, trying in vain to extract a reaction. Lizzie giggled, but only at his consternation.

“Impossible,” he muttered, as though his inability to tickle her was a great personal failing.

“Good thing you’re tickling enough for the both of us,” she said, grinning evilly. And she went to work on him.

Will Darcy, as it happened, was extremely ticklish. Lizzie only needed to lightly pinch his sides, brushing her fingers again and again over his ribs and he was doubled over, gasping.

“Stop, stop! I surrender!”

“I’m punishing you, remember?”

“I’m still taller than you,” he said, and managed to squirm his way out of her grip.

“Not fair!” Lizzie yelled after him as he dashed to the bedroom.

She caught up with him at the door and pinned him against the wall with her body.

“You won’t get away that easily, Will Darcy.”

“You’re an evil woman,” he said, but she could see him fighting a smirk.

Lizzie grinned in agreement and went back to her mission to tickle him without mercy. Her hands went everywhere, over his ribs and neck and up into his armpits. It was amazing how youthful he became, laughing and gasping for breath, trying to wrestle her hands away. Soon, they had collapsed on the bed with Lizzie sitting on top of him.

“Got you. Now, you’re my prisoner,” she said in triumph.

Will couldn’t respond at first. His face was flushed from exertion and he was still catching his breath.

“Can I look forward to an early release for good behavior?”

Lizzie grazed his neck with her finger and enjoyed watching him squirm.

“That depends. What did you have in mind?”

He ran his hands up her body, brushing the sides of her breasts.

“I can’t believe you aren’t ticklish,” he said absently.

“Jealous?”

“A bit. Although maybe not. I like you on top.”

“Your mind is in the gutter, William Darcy.” Even as she said, Lizzie shifted a little on his lap. He made a low noise in his throat and wrapped large hands around her hips.

She bent low to kiss him, enjoying that she could tower over him in this scenario. It wasn’t much a tickle fight anymore, but Lizzie took every opportunity to make him squirm. She made sure to brush his ribs lightly as she slipped her hands into his shirt and nuzzle her nose behind his ear. 

Will’s breathing and flushed face was no longer from being tickled. Try as he might, he couldn’t find anywhere that Lizzie was ticklish. And he looked everywhere.


End file.
